Project Shadowcat: The Meaning of Cupcakes
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Kitty doesn't like to verbalize her feelings, she prefers to bake them. Good thing Wally's fluent in 'Kitty'. Wally West (Kid Flash) X Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat)/WITTY


***Disclaimer: Do not own so do not sue***

Wally turned his gaze from the TV in Headquarters lounge room to cast his eyes over the girl tucked against his side. Kitty was nestled in to his body as close as she could be, her big blue eyes enraptured by the movie. Artemis was on his other side, a bowl of popcorn between them both, her stipulation for watching movies was that she had the salty treat which meant sharing with the resident red-headed stomach. Kaldur seemed intrigued by the film, while Conner and M'gann were well and truly hooked. Even Robin seemed engrossed in Fern Gully. It had been Kitty's night to choose the movie and she'd picked one of her favourite childhood memories to share.

Green eyes flicked to the cookie in his hand before taking a bite of his treat. Decadent chocolate burst over his tongue as the heady flavour of cinnamon danced over his taste-buds. Sugar and spices blended together creating a symphony in his mouth, the rich, dark chocolate balancing the other flavours out just enough. He loved his girlfriend's cooking and it was just as well, because the girl loved to bake.

The mutant girl had been through more then he'd wish on anyone and while she still had her fighting spirit, she still had a little trouble expressing her feelings, at least verbally. Kitty was an emotional cook, she baked when she was happy, she baked when she was sad and she especially baked when she was nervous or stressed. It had taken Wally a while to work it out, but he'd eventually discovered the language and emotions hidden deep within her cooking. The speedster was actually rather proud of himself, not even Dick had worked out what her various treats meant, just that if they were resting on certain plates and bowls, they were for Wally.

Chocolate chip cookies appeared at least once a week. On a good week she'd bake them once or twice, on a bad week they happened every day. Their dark, sweet natures indicated the brunette's own bubbly nature hiding her insecurities away from prying eyes. Wally smiled as his Kitkat dropped her head to his shoulder, snuggling in just that little bit closer.

Chocolate chip cookies meant she needed a hug, that she needed someone to let her know everything was going to be okay. She didn't like to ask for help or validation but when her past crept up on her, she needed something to ground her. When the girls at school tried to bully her, she'd put up a good front and force them to back down but Wally knew it still hit her hard, even if she refused to show it. Instead, Wally just let her bottle it up until she could whip up a batch of cookies and then held her close as he ate every last one of them, pretending not to notice if a tear or two appeared.

Wally glanced over at Dick and smiled. The mutant girl and the acrobat had become the best of friends. They'd stay up late together working on various computer programs, studying ahead of their current class work or even just working out. Dick had been the first to take her hand and offer to spar with her, his own fighting style matching hers perfectly. Kaldur and Conner's strength was no match for Kitty's speed, while Wally's speed was a poor training tool for her agility. Watching the mutant girl's dance-inspired fighting moves versing Dick's acrobatic martial arts though, that was art and the speedster was more then willing to watch her move in ways he never thought humanly possible as she dodged his friend's attacks. Of course, even Best friends had their limits.

Snickerdoodles appeared every so often, a nice surprise to the daily routine. The delight was always light and sweet, the taste making Wally's mind drift to days spent in the ocean with the team. The caramelized spices playful on his tongue, almost as if she'd taken the sunlight itself and baked it into the treat. The bubbly, happy snack belied the truth, Snickerdoodles only happened when Kitty needed an alibi or a quick escape from a vengeful Dick. Snickerdoodles meant the brunette had tempted fate and pranked Robin. The number of Snickerdoodles always told Wally whether it would blow over within the hour or if he should kidnap her for the night and hope the acrobat had worked his frustrations out by the next day.

Berries always made Wally's heart skip a beat. Raspberry tarts, strawberry sorbet, parfaits, even blueberry muffins if it had berries in it, it all meant one thing. Berry-related goodies happened at least three times a week, something the red-head was more then happy to deal with. Their tart, tangy nectar combined with the layers of sweetness always made feel a little heady. The bright colours all centered around the passion barely being contained within the girl.

Berries always drew his green eyes to her lips, noting the same colour flushing into her pout. A response she'd carefully planned the little minx. As Wally slowly ate his dessert, his eyes would flick unconsciously between the plump fruit and the natural rouge of her lips. Her tongue flicking out to moisten her own lips steadily drove him into madness until he finally broke, reaching over to kiss her the moment he'd finished his treat. Berry-ANYTHING meant she wanted kisses, and Wally made sure to deliver, as soon as he'd finished eating. He wasn't going to waste something his girl had baked for him.

Dinner was a regular occurrence in the Young Justice Headquarters. M'gann and Kitty took turns cooking for the team, the girls being the only ones willing, or able, to do so. Of course, the general consensus was that the group preferred Kitty's cooking as M'gann had a tendency to try to do too much at once, slightly spoiling the end result. Of course, under Kitty's guiding hand the martian girl was doing much better and some nights they even cooked together.

If anyone on the team noticed that on nights where Kitty was the sole chef, the mutant and the speedster disappeared shortly afterwards, no one had commented yet. Those nights were usually spent in her room, laying on her bed as they held each other close. Hands would roam and kisses were feverish. Wally never let it go too far though, neither of them were of consenting age and he knew his Aunt and Uncle would be disappointed with him if something were to happen. Still, the red-head was more then content to shower her with the affection and intimacy she desired. Dinner meant she wanted him and Wally adored her needing him so passionately.

For all the berries and cookies, there was one treat Wally loved more then anything else. Wally loved cupcakes. Cupcakes varied from light, fluffy Angel Cupcakes with whipped cream icing to the dark, decadent Chocolate Cupcakes and each one told him her mood.

Angel Cupcakes, the batter beaten until it was so light and bubbly Wally swore it literally melted away in his mouth appeared on days when she was feeling on top of the world. They usually appeared on mornings after she'd made dinner. Angel Cupcakes made his heart soar because he knew she felt like his taste-buds did, like she could literally touch heaven.

Rich, chocolate cupcakes, with their swirls of thick, sweet icing and scrolls of solid chocolate arrived when she was studying for a big exam, or stressing about her college credits. The dark flavours, coating his tongue with their sinful promises told him of her inner turmoil. Chocolate Cupcakes were usually accompanied by him placing his books beside hers, studying as quietly as he could while nibbling on his treats, occasionally making comments to make her smile.

Peppermint or Citrus Cupcakes were playful, their zesty flavours bringing a smile to his face. Days with peppermint or citrus usually started or ended with him chasing her through the mountain. They'd sit on the lounge having tickle fights or splash around in the ocean. Wally loved Peppermint or Citrus days because they held the promise of fun.

Red Velvet Cupcakes came with the promise of passion. The deep red of the chocolate cupcake stirring desire while the sweet, cream cheese icing slid seductively over his tongue. Red Velvet Cupcakes were for days when his Kitten was feeling particularly frisky. Red Velvet nights made it that much harder to keep his promise as their legs entwined on her bed, his hands tangled in her hair. Red Velvet nights were wanton and needy and took all of Wally's self control not to give in to her, but as much as he despised having to stop, he loved those moments more than anything.

It had taken Wally a while to work out what her cupcakes meant. In fact the first time she'd thrust one into his hand he'd been disappointed. He remembered staring despondently at it, refusing to look at her face silently pleading him to realize the words she couldn't say. Of course, he had just told her he loved her. He'd taken her silence to mean his feeling weren't returned, ignoring the iced goodie in his hands.

He'd stalked off in a dark mood that night, throwing the cupcake at a wall not far from his house. He'd even skipped dinner that night, much to his Aunt and Uncle's shock. Kitty had tried to give him a cupcake a few more times, each one met with disdain until he'd stumbled on her making them.

He'd never forget the soft smile on her face as she mixed the batter, the same smile she only gave him. He'd watched her dance around the kitchen, one of Michael Buble's romantic ballads playing in the background. It was as she decorated the freshly baked cupcakes that Wally finally realized the words she couldn't say.

Sure his girlfriend was emotionally stunted when it came to voicing things, but he didn't care because she had a language that spoke right to his heart and his stomach. She made sure to bake something every day to let him know how she was feeling and his ever-needy stomach was more then grateful. He officially had the best girlfriend in the world.

He didn't know how or when it happened, but he couldn't seem to function properly without his daily cupcake anymore. He needed to know the tone that would set the entire day, but more then that, he needed her unspoken words. Now, every day when Kitkat gave him his cupcake, he merely answered 'I love you too', her answering kiss all he needed to know he'd got it right. It didn't matter how long it took her to voice those words, he could live the rest of his life without ever hearing them and he's till be happy, as long as he had his cupcakes he knew she loved him.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
